The present invention relates to an aircraft monument for installation in an aircraft cabin, an aircraft area that includes such an aircraft monument, and an aircraft having a corresponding aircraft area. In particular, the invention relates to an aircraft monument having a movable side wall and at least one seat that is fastened to the movable side wall, as well as an aircraft area having such an aircraft monument.
Commercial aircraft generally have at least one so-called aircraft monument. One example of such is a sanitary module with a sanitary facility. Another example of an aircraft monument is a galley, in which food and beverages for the passengers are stored, and prepared for serving to the passengers.
These aircraft monuments are often used for dividing the passenger cabin in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft. The arrangement of one or more aircraft monuments in the aircraft cabin determines the area in which seat rows can be mounted. The aircraft monuments usually close off the passenger area in the aircraft cabin, or a certain cabin class.
However, aircraft operators would like increasingly flexible options for using their aircraft. For example, a certain type of aircraft may operate short-haul flights, but is intended to also be usable for a medium-haul flight. On short-haul flights, preferably a large number of passengers are to be transported, for which no food or beverages are carried on board, whereas on medium-haul flights it is necessary to carry a certain quantity of food and beverages.